


2019 secret santa

by KarmaMarie



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explosions, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, People Being Assholes, So hard, also, angel protection squad, arakniss needs a better family too ok, brotherly(?) feels??????, but I still ship it?????, give all the boys love, mentions of assholes, not ya know actual assholes, val/vox is an asshole ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaMarie/pseuds/KarmaMarie
Summary: Angel gets kidnapped. guess who's going to fetch him :)
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), angel dust/husk/alastor, valentino/vox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 305





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JorjiBoyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorjiBoyBlue/gifts).



> For the Secret Santa on the Discord server. Here's your present Jorji.

As far as normal boring days, this was the most boring, most normal, one could get in hell. Screams of the damned permeated the sweltering air and the smell of brimstone was everywhere, save for the large empty hotel on the edge of town. 

In this hotel resided 6 demons: a hellborn royal, a little moth, a deer, a spider, a chimera, and a little cyclops. All four were down in the lobby, the coldest part of the hotel, relaxing and lounging around. Husk was on the ground somewhere behind his bar on the floor, no one had seen him for 15 minutes, but meh, he'd alert them if he needed something. Niffty, Vaggie and Charlie were all curled together on one of the couches while Alastor had taken up residence in an armchair next to them, book in one hand, a glass of wine in the other.

Angel was occupying the last couch and, while everyone assumed Niffty would be the first to get restless Angel hadn't stopped moving since he flopped down there this morning. He started off laying on his back, feet propped on an arm rest, then not long after he flipped onto his side, only his back visible, long legs tucked to his chest fluff in the fetal position; and then he stretched back out on his back. Finally he said fuck it and had moved, flipping himself so his legs were hanging off of the back of the couch and his head was hanging off the seat, neck bared and tense, his chest fluff straining the front of his jacket and while the girls stared at what they saw as a blatant unnecessary sexual show, Angel thought nothing of it, his focus having been on his hellphone the whole time, aggressively typing, a frown marring his usually happy face.

Alastor glanced up when he heard Charlie whisper to Vaggie asking if she should check on him, which is when Alastor glanced at Angel and froze, no noticeable change coming over him as he stared at the unconscious submission Angel was offering up. 

Not a moment later Angel had expertly rolled himself onto his feet without stumbling and turned, marching himself out the door, hellphone clenched in one hand, another unconsciously gripping his opposite wrist in a show of insecurity. 

A minute later from inside the hotel tires could be heard peeling out of the driveway. 

Angel had gone. 

The girls shared a look. It was no secret that Angel had still been doing his work, going to see his pimp at least once a week and being gone all day, sometimes well into the next as well. Rarely had they ever seen him head out the door with an upset look on his face, because he viewed these days as a 'break' or a 'cheat day' in his rehabilitation. No one honestly knew why he stuck around if he really hated the program that much. 

With Angel gone the group felt free to discuss it among themselves, Alastor barely paying any attention to them at all until he heard Niffty contribute.

"What if his pimp is telling him to?" 

At that Alastor slowly raised his head, fully listening now. Vaggie went to say something but the door blew in suddenly, startling everyone; Vaggie hopped in front of Charlie brandishing her spear and growling out Spanish curses, Niffty dove behind the couch, Alastor stared coolly at the door, claws biting into the wood and fabric of the chair and Husk, poor hungover Husk, hopped over the bar, wings flared, fur puffed out and fangs bared. 

In the doorway stood Cheri, Angel's proclaimed best 'girlbuddy', holding a grenade launcher and a machine gun, both of which she threw on the floor as she stalked over to the group. 

"Angel's been kidnapped," she looked at each of them in turn, then back to Alastor. "I need your help getting him back."

Alastor smirked. "I'm sure, darling, that whoever he decided to let in his skirts will get sick of him soon enough and send him back to us. There's no need to fear." The radio static of his voice was a soft calming sound to Husk and Niffty, who both visibly calmed, Niffty even peeking over the couch to the best of her ability. 

Then Cheri opened her mouth again and the room felt like it had been doused in melting glacier water.

"Vox and Valentino have him and he's pretty sure he's not going to come back." 

Charlie turned wide fearful eyes on Alastor. "You have to go bring him back! He's our only tenant!"

Alastor gave a soft sigh and nodded. "As you wish, darling." He slowly moved to his feet, glancing at Husk. "Husk, accompany me." He disappeared his book into the void and pulled out his mic as his Chimeran worker came over to him, eyeing the small lady in the doorway. 

"Do ya know where they're keepin him, kid?" 

Cheri nodded, eyebrow creased, whether in anger at them or frustration she wouldn't say. "Follow me." She turned and headed right back out of the hole she'd made in the entrance way. 

As they walked out Alastor spun around to face the ladies. "Nifty dear, please have this fixed when we get back."

As he said that, another explosion sounded in the street and Alastor turned to face the crater billowing orange smoke. 

"Hahha!" The high-pitched evil cackle that they heard as a figure slithered into their view was enough to grate on Alastor's nerves. "You probably thought you'd seen the last of me!!" Sir Pentious gave the group of three a fanged grin, which then faltered and fell from his face. "Wait.. where's the little spider?" 

Cheri eyed the snake, contempt on her face. "We're going to save him right now. He's been kidnapped."

Pentious hissed, startling the girl. "No one steals my boy. Take me to them."

The devillish grin that spread across Cheri's face is reflected on Pentious's. 

The small group of four went deep into the Pentagram's inner section, the areas getting brighter until they stopped in front of the porn studio that Angel usually worked at. Alastor looked up at the high-rise, revulsion showing clearly on his face. Husk looked at his Boss and frowned.

"Ya don't have ta go in if ya don't wanna."

Alastor flicked his ears a bit as if getting rid of a pesky fly and shot a sidelong look at Husk. "I'll be fine, dear boy. Don't worry about me." His smile grew, hiding his unease and disgust about being forced to be there and he turned his attention to Cheri. "How do you suggest we get in, dear? The front is warded, against me specifically."

'Almost like they knew I'd be sent after the Spider,' he mused turning his gaze back to a large, semi-tatsteful poster of Angel on the front of the building as Cheri rambled off ideas until she came to one she liked.

"Yo Slithering Victorian Dick Joke. You still got that laser beam? I'm all out of grenades."

Despite the blatant teasing from Cheri, Pentious was still upset that someone had kidnapped his adopted son and pulled out a small pen-like device. "I have something better." He aimed the pen at the door and hit a button and a laser beam shot out allowing him to cut through the door, causing it to fall in with a loud crash.

Alastor stepped through first, the other three following him, Husk sticking close by his side.

Alastor turned to him and spoke lowly. "If we get stopped or caught, sneak off and find him. Get him, and get out." Husk gave him a subtle nod and shifted his wings tight against his back to keep them out of the way in case he needed to run.

Rounding a corner the small group came face to face with the last thing any of them wanted to see, a couch in the center of the hall occupied by 3 figures; Valentino, Vox, and Henroin.

Valentino was sitting in the middle, a shit-eating grin on his face as he watched the four of them, reveling in their shock and on Cheri's part, a good bit of fear.

"Cheri, doll~." His voice was sugar sweet and playful as he leaned forward, his fur collar receding a bit with the motion to show a flash of leather strip around his throat; a collar, Alastor noted with a touch of bemusement, his grin widening. The motion captured Valentino's notice and he frowned at the red deer demon. "What's so funny, punk?" 

Vox sighed at his protege's words and turned a displeased look at him as Alastor's grin sharpened and he stayed silent.

Pentious slithered forward, hissing in irritation. "You're the one's that stole my child." His tongue flicked out. "Give him back, or move and let us pass to find him" As the three were distracted by the giant snake scientist Husk tore away, rushing deeper into the studio, looking for the pale spider. 

Henroin jumped up to stop the fleeing Chimera and got tackled by the snake, causing him to be pinned and attacked ferally with claws and venom.

While Cherri rushed to help the snake, Alastor coolly regarded the seated pimp and his competitor with detached amusement, ears flicking.

Valentino shot him a smirk. "What? too scared to make a move, Bambi?" He grinned and stood up and moved towards Alastor but, before he went more than a few steps there was a sharp snap and Vox crashed back into his chest, his screen cracked and a hole in his chest and as Valentino caught him in his arms Alastor's grin turned absolutely wicked. 

"Don't underestimate me, cockroach. No one takes what's mine." Alastor approached the couple and kicked Vox's corpse directly in the chest, wanting to feel the give of flesh under his heel and let out a pleased sound.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Husk made turn after turn winding further and further into the building till finally he came across an open door with Angel in the middle of the floor, bound and gagged, mascara staining his fur from crying. The chimera rushed to the spider's side but once he made it into the room the light went out and it took a second for his eyes to adjust. Before his vision could clear, he got tackled by someone from behind, pinning him on his front. He craned his neck to see, ignoring Angel's sobbing pleas through the gag. All he got a glimpse of was long ash grey fur and the barest glimpse of poison yellow eyes before his face is smushed into the carpet as the attacker tried to pin his wings down as well but with one determined flap Husk dislodged them and rolled over, kicking his legs up, catching the other in the stomach hard and sending them stumbling back, giving him enough time to get back on his feet. 

Once stable he took note of his attacker, another spider. The ash grey of their fur was the same all over their body and the narrowing of those bright poison yellow of their eyes caught his attention just in time for him to dodge when they tried to tackle him again, using their own momentum to pin them. "Let me see all three sets of arms you little shit." Husks wastes no time, smacking the spider's face on the floor when he takes too long to comply. 

Using his, Angels, and the unknown spiders ties his ties the attacker's wrists together, then get's up, checking on the kidnapped ex-mobster, untying his wrists and getting rid of the gag. 

"You alright Angel?" He helps the still shaking pale spider to his feet.

"I'm fine.. what're ya doin here?" He dusts himself of and runs his hands through his hair to hide his shaking. "If they find out you're here, they'll kill ya, Husk.."

Husk just gave the other a dangerous smirk. "We're bustin ya out. Let's go." 

As they turn to leave they hear a commotion from the spider still bound on the floor.

"You're jus' gonna leave me here, brat?" Angel looked down at his older brother, torn between being petty and vindictive and letting his brother rot there till their father found him, or taking him with them till the decision was made for him and Husk picked the spider up and put him over his shoulder.

"Ya bite, kick, scratch, breathe wrong or wiggle too much and ah'll drop ya from th' top floor ya fuck." 

Together the three made their way back in silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alastor waited calmly for his Chimeran employee to return with Angel, ignoring the cockroach on the floor trembling from anguish, fear, or anger, he didn't know. Soon he heard footsteps approaching and looked up, seeing a disheveled Angel limping toward them rubbing his cheeks and wrists, but none the worse for wear, Husk following him carrying a thin smaller grey spider, who gets dropped next to the larger one Pentious and Cherri were guarding.

At the sound the larger spider jerked awake, the venom having already been wearing off and when he saw his eldest son bound and laying next to him he started yelling. 

"You got your ass beat?! What the fuck were you thinking, Arackniss?! Why didn't you shoot his ass full of lead?!! Why's he still walkin' huh?!"

Alastor observed the father-son duo, who looked so alike, but were obviously so different. The son taking the cursing and yelling silently, head down, then Alastor's attention shifted from the argument to Husk who had stopped mere feet in front of him but wasn't seeing him, his gaze having gone unfocused till he whipped around and marched back to the pair, hackles raised and wings flaring as his tail whipped around irritatedly.

"Listen here, ya fuck, an' listen well. Ah ain't gonna sit here an' listen ta ya put yer kid down. He fought tooth an' nail ta keep a'hold o' Angel, but ya left a kid there against a killer. What th' fuck didya think was gonna fuckin happen? So either shape the fuck up or we're takin him with us." When silence met his little outburst Husk made a distressed sound and hauled Arakniss back to his feet and picked him up, gentler this time and walked outside, the rest following him, Angel looking a bit upset, but not really, sticking close to Cherri and Pentious, the latter of the two worrying over him till he moved over to Alastor's other side to be further from his brother.

The walk back to the hotel was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iiiiii had a hard time finding inspiration for this ngl

The walk back to the hotel was long and silent. Not long after they started out, Husk set Arakniss on his feet and untied his arms. They continued walking behind the rest of the group and the Chimera noticed the smaller spider shooting distrustful looks at his brother. 

"He ain't gonna do anything kid. He's upset himself.." Husk tried his own usual brand of reassurance on the grey spider but was met with incredulous mocking.

"You don't know what he is capable of, cat." Arakniss looked away from the group. "This person is the only one who got away from our father and lived, albeit not long. 

Up ahead of the two Alastor heard every word they were saying and, glancing at Angel, saw him in a new, more appreciative light. Then he noticed the pale spider looked upset and lightly tapped his thigh with his mic.

"Why such a long face, my effeminate fellow?" He hoped throwing in the possessive word would perk the young mobster up but he seemed not to notice, only shaking his head. 

"'S nothin', Al." 

Cherri frowned at her friend's unhappy reply and put her arm around his waist, leaning on him in silent support while Pentious looked on, confused and unable to help. 

When they made it back to the hotel Charlie was ecstatic to see all of them relatively unharmed and she fussed over Angel for a good two minutes, checking him over like the mother hen she was, until she caught sight of the newest addition to their little group. She smiled widely and quickly moved past angel to the newcomer trying to hide behind everyone else, shaking his hand firmly.

"Hello there! I'm Charlie, welcome to the Happy Hotel."

The small spider was taken aback by the warm welcome she gave him and flinched at her tight grip, then makes a confused sound. "Doll, the sign out front says Hazbin..."

She just sighed, glanced at Alastor, then looked back at Arakniss. "I'm afraid that's just a little joke my sponsor pulled." She put her smile back on and said in a very forceful manner that was directed toward Alastor more than Arakniss, "and I would _greatly_ appreciate it if it would be fixed."

Alastor, Vaggie, and Niffty all noticed Angel slip away toward the staircase, quietly going up to his room. Vaggie made to follow him, but Alastor motioned her back, going to follow the pale spider himself. 

He lied to himself, convincing himself that keeping the Hotel's only tenant happy was in his best interest, which was of course, the boldest lie he'd ever told. Which was saying something, considering the huge amount of lies he'd told over his lifetime and after life. 

As the two figures disappeared upstairs Vaggie turned her attention back to the group for a moment, then followed the other two.

Once Charlie heard Vaggie ascend the stairs she pulled a sheaf of paper out of nowhere, perks of being Hell's Princess, and conjured a pen. "So you're staying with us right?" She grinned widely at the overwhelmed spider, pushing, knowing if she got him to sign it would make her chances so much better of achieving her dream of getting redeemed herself. 

Arakniss arched an eyebrow at the over enthusiastic blonde child before him then slowly glanced at Husk as if to ask _what the hell do I say?_

Husk sighed softly and gestured to the spider to sign the papers, knowing he'd be trapping the kid here within the building as well, but hey, misery loves company. Arakniss definitely seemed like his type of company. 

Arakniss sighed and took the pen, signing and initialing where she told him to, then handing it back. 

"Alright!" She smiled up at him. "We'll get your room ready!" She turned around and spoke to the small girl behind her, asking the girl to go clean and fix up one of the rooms, please? And then turned back to Arakniss and Husk. "Thank you! You won't be disappointed!!" She turned and ran off after the little girl.

Arakniss turned back to Husk and made a soft confused sound and Husk just smirked a bit at him. 

"C'mon, kid. Let's sit and drink," Husk led the male to the bar, noticing the snake following them. "Ya want one too, Charmer?" 

Pentious gave a petulant hiss at Husk's teasing, "Please, Husssk." He planted himself on the stool next to Arakniss and curled his tail around the bottom of it, the spider being dwarfed by his height. Arakniss looked between the two, only a little confused by the familiarity. 

"So the two of you.. and that antlered freak.. and the girl... you're all friends of my brother's?" Arakniss glanced at Cherri who was making her way over to them.

"Angie will need some time before he rejoins the outside world, Care to give me a drink, kitty?" She hopped up onto the barstool and leaned on the bar, smiling a little. 

"I s'ppose," Husk said in response to both questions and pulled out a large bottle of vodka, a mixing cup and three different glasses. "But each of you is trying a drink I make specially for you." He grinned at them wickedly, then set about pulling out more ingredients.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited aftermath, the start of a new life for arackniss

Angel went into his room, ready to lay down for the rest of the day, and most of the next, when Fat Nuggets came up to him, sniffing curiously at his feet. Though he didn’t have any energy left within himself to do anything or speak to anyone, he felt his heart squeeze slightly with affection for his pet, so he leaned down and scooped the hellpig up into his arms and moved to the bed, sitting down and placing the animal in his lap, cooing softly at him as he pet him. 

After a couple of minutes he kicked off his boots and stripped off his top and laid there, cuddling the pig to his chest. 

*

As he followed Angel up to his room Alastor’s mind was running a mile a minute with what he had learned. Angel was not from the best home, he had known that, but seeing his father yell at Angel’s brother, the only member of the family that had chosen to stay with him, he realized that the man was not only unrepentant but downright stupid. It is pure idiocy, after all, to let your underlings think you do not care for them. That is the type of thing that leads to revolutions and rebellions. Hopefully by bringing the small spider with them, they had managed to weaken whatever following the family had. 

He pauses outside of Angel’s door, unaware that he is staring at the door handle blankly till Vaggie takes him by surprise, nudging his elbow. 

He jumped almost literally three feet and accidentally teleport-ed himself to the end of the hall on instinct. Outside of Angel’s door, Vaggie is just as startled, then a wide grin breaks across her face and she has to stifle her laughter into her face, turning away from the sight of the startled demon. He walked back to the door, eyes locked on the small moth demon. 

“What do you want, my dear?”

She smirked at him, then shook her head. “I wanted to know that Angel was okay.”

Alastor raised a disbelieving eyebrow and tilted his head slightly. “You hardly seemed to care before, dear.”

Vaggie huffed slightly and glared at the taller demon. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on. I’m just worried about him, he looked really messed up earlier.”

Alastor stared at her for a moment before turning his head slightly as the doorknob turned and the door swung open to show Angel standing there in just shorts and a lacey red bra. 

As Vaggie screeched in embarrassment Alastor felt his whole face light up blood red with a blush, for indeed, blood was rushing to his face, making him light-headed. He swayed slightly, shaking his head to break whatever had come over him, then looked up at Angel’s face. Angel, who was holding his pet pig and staring at them both with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“What d’ya want?” 

After Vaggie’s incoherent screeching subsided she turned and stomped off, face red and fuming, causing Angel to turn to Alastor, an expectant look on his face.

“Well?”

“I- uhm- That is to say-” Alastor bit his lip, then sighed and shook his head. “You have everyone worried, dear boy. The others want to give you space, but.. sometimes ‘space’ isn’t the best solution, no?” The Wendigo could not believe how hard it was to speak about things one actually feels instead of telling people what they want to hear. He knew that telling Angel that people were worried about him could cause a myriad of things outside of his control to happen, and he had not had time to go through all the possibilities, the least problematic of which would be Angel would let it go and quit bothering him while also beginning to trust him more.

But this is Hell, and nothing ever goes according to plan. 

*

As Vaggie stormed to the elevator and aggressively stabbed the button, she reflected on what she had witnessed. Alastor, lost in his own head on the way to check on Angel, probably plotting how to best twist this dilemma to his advantage, Angel and his admittedly nice body, wide hips covered in black shorts and voluptuous.. Chest fluff (she still wasn’t sure if there was actual breast in there or if it was all fur) encased in a pretty bra. She felt a flush take over her face again as the elevator arrived. She climbed on and stabbed the button for the ground floor, trying to ignore the growing headache harbored between her eyebrows.

As the doors slid open on the ground floor she spotted the four at the bar but not her girlfriend, or the smaller cyclops, so she leaned out and called to Husk.

“Where are Charlie and Niffty?” Her voice was bordering on highly stressed and she’d really rather be with the other two girls. 

“Last I saw ‘em, they were running to the second floor staircase, sugar. Check up there,” He was busy mixing drinks for their guests, too focused to even look up, so she let him be and went to the staircase, figuring it would be quicker. 

*

Husk; card-cheat, gambling addict, performer extraordinaire, was having a good time, oddly enough, with this small mismatched group of people at his bar. As they introduced themselves to each other he got a read on them easily, given his skill set. Pentious was a bit innocent, but he evened out Cherri’s chaotic streak well enough that she stuck to teasing him mostly. Arackniss occasionally added a small barbed quip onto the ends of one or the other’s sentences, his wit quick and playful and understated enough that Husk could appreciate it when the other two got too wound up to do so. 

Soon he was done mixing the three drinks and he set each one in front of the person he had made it for and smirked. “Alright, bottoms up.”

“I think Angel’s in his room though.” Cherri smirked at the Chimera, grinning even wider when Pentious caught on and screeched in affronted disgust.

“That’s something I never wanted to think about, Jane*,” the small spider sent the girl an unimpressed look and shook his head, sipping his drink.

Husk rolled his eyes and thought to himself, sure she was right, but did she really have to say it? The answer was apparently yes and she regretted none of it, if her slowly subsiding laughter was anything to go by. For the first time in more than 3 decades Husk felt a genuine gleeful grin try to take over his face and he quickly turned away to start cleaning his mixers, wanting to hide his face from them. 

Arackniss watched his Chimeran rescuer as the other two continued they’re weird flirting argument, curiosity painting his face. What was this overly large house cat hiding?

**Author's Note:**

> songs used in my playlist:  
> axeman's jazz - reddie whilling & abel  
> toxic - brittany spears  
> Farewell party - gene watson  
> I never promised you a rose garden - lynn anderson  
> Born to fly - sara evans
> 
> *according to https://alcapones.com/slang_dictionary.php a 'Jane' is a slang term for a woman in the 1920s-1930s era
> 
> I apologize for any typos or mispellings. my cats have decided that typing be damned, they want to lay on my arms and I'm trying to type without disturbing them.


End file.
